Kyle Clarkson (23rd Century)
(2267-present) | rank = (2243-2245) (2245-2265) (2265) (2267-present) | status = Alive | father = Adam Clarkson | mother = Dana Clarkson | siblings = Peter Clarkson Ronald Clarkson | marital = Single | spouse = N/A | children = N/A | relative = | image2 = | caption2 = }} Lieutenant Commander Kyle Ronson Clarkson is a Human male who lives in the 23rd century and did serve the Federation, Starfleet and he was dishonorably discharged for an incident that wasn't his fault and he's currently serving onboard the ECS Jamestown as the chief Engineer, then a year later he was reinstated into Starfleet and he's assigned to the under the command of Captain Marcia Taylor. (Star Trek: Archer) Biography Early life Kyle Clarkson was born on 2220, on the Colony of Archanis IV to a farming family where he was raised to be a farm hand but he felt like his skills could be used for something bigger then what he's doing with his life. At the age of 17 he got a job at a Engineering mechanic shop where he got to do what he wanted to always do and that's be an engineer he got to fix a lot of broken engines and injectors, then during a slow day he met a Starfleet Officer Lieutenant Harrison. Who came into the shop with a broken down shuttle with a plasma injector damaged and young Kyle fixed the problem and Harrison looked at him with a surprised look and stated that he should apply for Starfleet put further his Engineering skills. Starfleet Career Starfleet Academy At Starfleet Academy a young Cadet Clarkson was heading to class when he was being bugged about being along the Klingon Border, when a second year cadet by the name of John Martin came to his aide and told the other upper classmen to bug off and he and Kyle became good friends from them on and helped each other with their classes and simulation tests. USS Intrepid Kyle worked with Martin for the last 3 years on board the SS Intrepid, and they made a close bond with each other like brothers. Starfleet Corp of Engineers After serving on board the Intrepid Lieutenant Clarkson worked with Starfleet Corps of Engineering, while working on a project to further the Constitution class starships there was an accident that Commodore Bradley Johnson blamed the Lieutenant for and kicked him out of the Corps of Engineering. ECS Jamestown Soon afterwards, falling "off the wagon" hard and staying there for a long time, he currently services onboard the Earth Cargo vessel ECS Jamestown as chief engineer. And is doing great in his work not having to wear a Starfleet uniform but unknown to him his best friend has been watching him from time to time. During one of the Cargo runs the Jamestown came under heavy assault by five Klingon warbirds and Kyle was keeping the core from overloading till the ship Archer emerged from warp and rescued the ship and he saw his best friend again as an away team to evacuate the ship before the core goes up. USS Archer Trivia Chorology Starfleet Record